Some Ships Will Never Sink
by anxnymxus13
Summary: Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce fall in love, deal with the struggles of being in love, then fall in love even more. Wow I'm really bad at summaries. (100% Brittana)
1. The City

Some Ships Will Never Sink

_I held her hand in mine as we said our wedding vows. I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips were about to meet…_

I then woke to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I sighed as a got up to turn it off, then flopped back on the bed. Another dream ruined by school. I felt around for my phone and checked it for any missed notifications. My face lit up as I saw Brittany's name flash on my phone. I opened the message.

**Hey San I was wondering if we could go somewhere tonight?**

My heart started beating fast. I'd go anywhere she wanted. She had way too much power over me and didn't even know it.

**That sounds great :) Breadstix?**

I dropped my phone on the bed and started to get ready for school, all hints of tiredness gone. I put on my Cheerios uniform, pulled my hair into a high pony, and put on a minimal amount of makeup. I didn't want to have to do touch ups all throughout the day. I went back to check my phone. Brittany hadn't texted back yet. I bit my lip nervously and headed to my car. Both of my parents were still asleep. I didn't want to wake them, so I wrote them a note saying that I already left for school. I pulled into the parking lot and checked my phone again. No new messages.

After putting my books in my locker and heading to my first class, I realized that Britt wasn't there. I instantly became worried. What if something had happened to her? How could I ever live with myself if I didn't have my best friend and hopefully, my future wife? The bell that signaled the end of first period rang out and I grabbed my stuff. I walked to my next class carefully scanning the hall for Brittany. I heard a squeal and felt someone hugging me from behind. I smiled. There's no way I couldn't recognize the scent of her strawberry shampoo, and the warmth of her hugs.

"Britt! I've been looking everywhere for you, where were you?"

"I couldn't figure out the lock on the bathroom door again." She gave a small pout, which was probably the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

I smiled at her insane cuteness. "Did you get my text about Breadstix?"

"I saw it but I couldn't reply…I may or may not have forgotten my phone passcode again." She giggled.

"Oh, Britt. Only you." I reached for her phone and put in the code. 7527. Same as mine.

"Thanks San, you always know what to do." Brittany smiled and linked her pinky with mine.

We walked to our next class, Glee Club, with each other. My heart was racing being this close to Britt. I was sneaking little glances at her when she wasn't looking. I noticed the way her lips were always in a tiny smile, and how her eyes sparkled at every angle. We reached our class and sat in two empty chairs in the back, sitting with our legs touching and my head resting on her shoulder.

"After dinner, do you wanna sleep over at my house?" I asked her hoping I didn't look or sound too eager.

Her face stretched into a wide smile. "I'll pack some clothes when I get home."


	2. Chocolate

Some Ships Will Never Sink

After the last school bell sounded, I raced home to get ready for my "date" with Brittany. I changed out of my Cheerios uniform, took a quick shower and began to pick out my outfit. I decided on a floral patterned crop top and distressed high waisted shorts. I left my hair natural and long and put on regular black Vans for shoes. I left my makeup light, a little bit of powder, eyeliner, and mascara just to highlight my eyes. I made sure to put on the lip gloss that Britt said smelled like sunshine. I checked my phone. 5:30. I needed to pick Brittany up at 6. I decided to drive to the nearest gas station and pick up some flowers for her. I showed up at Britt's house and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" she called from inside.

I opened the door and stepped inside her home. When we were younger, I was at her house so often I practically lived there.

"Santana! You're here…are those for me?" Brittany asked, walking down the stairs, looking gorgeous as always.

"Oh, yeah, um…here you go." I said, holding out the flowers.

"Aw, San, they're beautiful! I'm gonna put these in water."

I watched her put the flowers into a vase, positioning them until she was satisfied with the arrangement.

We linked pinkies and walked to my car. I opened her door for her then walked to the drivers side. I started the car, letting Britt pick the radio station. We made our way to Breadstix listening to a new song I've never heard before. Brittany was tapping her fingers to the beat, eyes glowing with the streetlights passing by. She just looked so beautiful.

I pulled into the parking lot and we made our way into the restaurant together. I held the door open for her and we walked inside.

"Do you have a reservation?" the waitress asked as we walked in.

"Yeah, uh, Lopez, table for 2."

She checked the list and asked us to follow her to our booth. We ordered our drinks and she left us to look at the menu. Britt and I both ordered spaghetti, and I told her I'd get her ice cream for dessert. At the mention of ice cream her smile spread even wider, and it was adorable.

After we got our food, we talked about random things and laughed about things that happened at our school. I wasn't really listening to the words, just focused on her voice, but then she something that snapped me out of my trance.

"You look beautiful, Santana."

I almost choked on my drink. "R-really?"

"Yeah, well you look beautiful every day but tonight it's for me and I think that's really amazing." Brittany smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Britt, that's so sweet." I was in shock. "You look gorgeous."

I thought my heart was going to explode when the waitress came over and asked about dessert. I ordered Britt chocolate ice cream and paid the bill. We made the drive back to my house.

"If you wanna go get changed into your pajamas I'll make popcorn and we can watch a movie." I suggested.

She immediately got excited and hurried upstairs to change. I popped some popcorn and added marshmallows in it like I know she likes. Britt came up behind me and hugged me while snatching some popcorn from the bowl.

"Marshmallow popcorn! You know me so well." She laughed and told me to go change so we could watch a movie. I changed quickly into black sweatpants and a tight white tank top. Britt was wearing her pink pajama pants with unicorns on them and a loose black v neck. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and I left mine down. I washed off my makeup and went downstairs where Brittany was already digging through movies.

"San! Come help me pick out the movie." She said, gesturing to the abundance of movies I owned. I walked over to her and started looking. I had put all the horror movies in another place because Britt doesn't like them and the covers scare her. She was staring at my collection of Disney movies.

"I can't decide which movie to watch." Brittany said, looking to me for help.

"Well, which one's your favorite?"

She thought hard for a moment. "All of them."

I laughed at her adorable frustration. "I guess we'll have to watch all of them then."

Her eyes lit up and I picked up one of the movies and put it in the DVD player. The title song for Lady and the Tramp began to play. We snuggled on my couch and covered up with her favorite blanket. My head rested on her shoulder and I'm sure she could hear my heart beating. I tried to keep myself occupied with the movie and eating the popcorn but she just looked so pretty I couldn't stop staring. I hadn't realized that Britt had noticed my staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that San?"

I blushed, just glad it was dark and she couldn't see that. "Like what?" I asked. Nice save, idiot.

Britt adjusted her position so she was facing me. Our faces were 4 inches apart.

"I know, Santana."


	3. Girls

Some Ships Will Never Sink

** A/N: Hi guys **** I'm very happy about this chapter…for reasons. The more reviews I get the faster I upload so please review. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, sexy *****wink***

"Know what?" I asked, voice shaking.

"God, you make it so obvious. It's adorable, actually." Britt said, smiling and placing her hand on my thigh.

I was too shocked to talk, so I just stared at her.

"Santana, I know you're in love with me."

At that point I finally regained my voice. "Oh God Brittany I'm so sorry…if this makes things weird I understand." I said with my voice cracking and unwanted tears springing to my eyes.

Brittany suddenly threw herself over me and straddled my legs, face close to mine.

"Don't you get it? I'm in love with you too."

"Y-you are? I thought I was going to ruin everything…oh my God." I didn't know what emotion I was feeling at that moment.

"Well, do you want to talk about it," she smiled, "or…"

"Or wha–"

Brittany pressed her lips to mine, cutting me off. I was frozen there, not knowing what to do. She pulled away and looked at me confused. I slowly reached up to touch her face. I gently pulled her face to mine and kissed her again. Her arms found her way around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

I let myself get lost in the kiss, hoping it wasn't just another dream. I knew it wasn't. It felt real…more real than anything I've ever experienced in my life. I've kissed my share of boys, but a few months ago I'd realized I was a lesbian. Before that, I just thought I had some weird girl crush on Britt. It's always been so much more than that.

After about 5 minutes of bliss, a voice pierced the air.

"Santana?!"

Britt and I broke our kiss and she immediately got off of me. We were both breathing hard and I knew I looked scared to death. I looked to my mom, who had walked in.

"Mom, I'm so sorry it just happened." I tried to explain myself.

"I'll just need to talk to you both." She said, pausing the TV and motioning for both of us to sit on the couch. She sat in the armchair opposite the couch.

"Girls, how long has this been going on?" my mom asked in a calm manner.

"Just tonight. I'm really sorry, Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said, looking to the floor, then to me.

"You don't need to apologize, It's just surprising to see my daughter making out with her best friend on my couch." She smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"You mean you aren't mad?" I asked. I'd never known if my mom was anti-gay or anything, we never bring it up.

"Honey, of course I'm not mad. We've always known."

"Known what?"

"It's okay to tell us now, Santana. Your father and I have always known that you were gay."

"I never said I was gay!" I yelled, getting defensive.

"San…" Britt trailed off, bringing her hand up to rub my shoulder. "It's okay. Nobody's going to judge you."

I lost it. I let all the tears go that I'd held back, trying to keep my sexuality a secret. Brittany pulled me into a hug, telling me it was all going to be okay. My mom walked over to be and rubbed my back.

"Santana honey, it's okay. We love you. You could've just told us that Brittany was your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Britt and I looked at each other.

"Well, I mean…it doesn't sound like a bad idea." Brittany said, smiling.

I smiled, all sadness forgotten. I threw my arms around her and she hugged me back.

"I'll just leave you two alone…don't do anything that'll get you in trouble, San." My mom said, a smile playing on her lips. Sometimes, I just really love my mom.

"Don't worry Mrs. Lopez! I'll keep her under control." Britt laughed, poking my nose.

"Be good, you two." She laughed and walked upstairs.

I was just so happy. I snuggled up to Britt until I couldn't get any closer to her. She looked into my eyes and kissed me deeply, wiping away the tears from my cheeks. I broke the kiss, lips only centimeters from hers.

"I've been in love with you for so long, Brittany. It's been painful to date anyone in the past year because I've only wanted you. That's it. I just want you."

Britt's eyes watered and she ran her hand though my hair. "I love you more than anything, Santana."

I closed the distance between our lips and switched position until we were lying down, facing each other. We tangled our legs together and intertwined our fingers. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but it was the best nights sleep I've ever had. I'm just so in love with her.


	4. Robbers

Some Ships Will Never Sink

I awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. I smiled, until I realized the couch was missing a certain blonde cheerleader, who just now happened to be my girlfriend. I stood and walked to the kitchen. Brittany was standing there, hair pulled back into a lazy ponytail that she managed to make look good. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Finally awake?" she said, turning to quickly kiss my cheek.

"Yeah, you're making breakfast?"

"Mmhmm. Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." She said as she flipped one of the pancakes.

"You're amazing." I told her, leaning against the counter.

"I try."

We ate our breakfast together in the sunlight on my back deck. It was a perfect Saturday in the fall, leaves starting to turn red and gold, but not cold enough to make me hate everything.

After dinner, we went up to my room. I got my laptop out and we watched our old videos and looked at all the stupid pictures we'd taken together in the years we've known each other. Britt cuddled up to me and I rested my head on hers, comfortable enough to fall asleep. We were looking at old pictures of everyone in the Glee Club and laughing. Who knew Sam had a buzz cut and Mercedes didn't wear a weave? Our laughter was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and my mother stepping into my room.

"I thought you two would be in here."

"Mom, look at how fat Mike was as a little kid."

"Later, San." She said with a smile in her voice. "I wanted to talk to you both before I leave for work."

"About what?" Britt asked, finding my hand with hers under the blanket.

"You know I trust both of you very much, right?"

Britt and I both nodded, confused.

"Well, now that you two are dating, things might be a little different." My mom said, biting the inside of her lip.

"What are you talking about?" I knew where she was going with this but I really didn't want to hear it.

"I spoke with your Dad, Santana, and he's very glad that you've found a girl that makes you happy, but we both think it's better if you aren't alone as much as you used to be. I hate to do this to you but I'm sure Brittany's parents would agree."

"Oh God did you tell them already?" Britt asked.

"No, honey. We thought that should be something you do together." She said, putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"Are you saying that you don't trust Britt and I alone anymore? It's not like us dating changes anything, really." I squeezed Britt's hand.

"Santana, of course I trust you. I never let any of your boyfriends sleep over."

"But this is different! Mom we've been spending the night with each other for years. It's not like it would be any different than it's always been."

"We don't want anything happening!"

Brittany shrank back into my arms the slightest bit. She gets anxious when people yell. I looked at her and rubbed small circles on her palm with my thumb.

"Nothing's going to happen, Mom. Even if we did, I can't get pregnant or anything."

My mom sighed. "San…we just need to be parents. I'm sorry. You two can hang out, I just don't want to be alone, okay?"

"Oh so we can never go on a date?" I said, smirking.

"You know what I mean. I have to go to work soon, were you two planning on telling your parents, Brittany?"

"I thought if I just kissed her in front of them a few times they'd get the hint." Britt smiled and looked at me.

"Britt," I laughed, "Maybe we should just tell them."

"We'll go to my house later and tell them, okay?" she said, leaning her head on my neck.

"That sounds good." I told her. "Is that okay with you?" I asked my mom.

"Of course it's okay with me. Now I have to leave so text me and tell me how Brittany's parents feel about all this. Love you both." She said, leaning down to hug us.

"Love you too mom, bye."

"Bye!" Britt called as she walked out the door.

I heard the front door shut and turned to face Brittany. I looked into her perfect blue eyes and leaned my forehead against hers. I took both of her hands in mine and kissed her.

"I've been dreaming of being able to do that for years." I said against her lips. I felt her smile and sat up, pulling her with me until she was sitting against the wall and I was straddling her legs. She ran her hands through my hair before kissing me, pulling me as close as possible.

"I love you, San. I know it's kind of early to say it but I feel like we've been together forever." Britt said, looking into my eyes and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I love you too, Britt. I have for a long time. I really do feel like you're the one…I just want to be with you forever."

She smiled at me and we sat like that for a while, lost in our kisses, wrapped in each other's arms. I could've stayed there for the rest of my life and been completely happy. Brittany broke the silence.

"We need to go tell my parents, San." She said, kissing my jawbone.

"I know. Should we go over there now?" I said, wanting to stay in this spot forever.

"I kind of want to get it over with."

"Okay," I kissed her. "Let's go."

**A/N: Hi people. That was a long chapter omf. I don't know if I want Brittany's parents to be accepting or stupid. Please review! Reviews make me happy yo**


	5. Settle Down

Some Ships Will Never Sink

**Hi :3 A/N: I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry to my followers/favoriters. I'll try to make this one long. Please review!**

Brittany and I got dressed and did our hair quickly. Neither of us really felt like putting on makeup, so we used the extra time to have a small make out session, which, to me, is a pretty good way to spend our time.

I held the door of my car open for Britt, giving her a mock bow as she got in. She just giggled and playfully smacked my thigh. I got in the drivers seat and she immediately reached for my hand. I looked at our hands for a moment. Her nails were painted a sparkly pink, a distinct contrast from my matte black polish.

"What are you thinking about?" Britt said, noticing the small smile on my face.

"Just about how we're so different, yet manage to be perfect for each other."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I had the windows rolled down, breathing in the nice, autumn air. The radio was playing one of our favorite songs.

_I'm pushin' through bodies, _

_ Avoiding me and talking 'bout you._

_ You're cold and I burn, _

_ I guess I'll never learn,_

_ Just to stay another hour or two_

We sang until we pulled into Brittany's driveway. I looked at her and she took a deep breath. She nodded to me and we made our way to her house together.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" she called, setting her bag down near the door.

I heard Britt's mother come down the stairs. "How was Santana's?" she called, finally popping out from around the corner. "Oh! Santana! Come give me a hug, I haven't seen you in forever."

I smiled and went over to hug her. "Hi, Mrs. Pierce. I'm actually just over here to tell you something."

"Oh, god, you aren't pregnant are you?"

"Mom, no. It's not that." Brittany said, smiling at my confused expression. "Actually, it's about us." She gestured to me.

I could see that Mrs. Pierce was visibly confused.

"What Britt is trying to say, is that, uh, we're kind of together." I finally said.

"Together as in dating?" her mother asked, raising her eyebrows.

Britt nodded and slowly took my hand in hers. "Yeah. We are."

Mrs. Pierce smiled, walking closer to us and giving us both hugs. "Oh, girls. I always had a small suspicion that you two would one day be more than friends. I never knew if it would actually happen. I'm very happy for both of you, and I'm very glad that you've realized your feelings for each other."

I saw Brittany smile and hug her mom, then me. I saw how happy she was that her mom supported us and felt my heart melt, sending a warm feeling throughout my body. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Alright, that's enough PDA for today." Her mom laughed, still smiling.

"At least you didn't catch us making out like Santana's mom did." Britt said, shrugging. God, she was just so cute.

"Uh, haha…good one, Britt." I tried to save the situation.

"You girls don't have to lie to me, just please don't do anything you wouldn't be allowed to do in a public place." She pointed a finger at us jokingly.

"Can do, Mrs. Pierce." I said, squeezing my beautiful girlfriend's hand.

With that, we went up to Brittany's room and cuddled. Lord Tubbington, Britt's cat, jumped on our laps and joined for a while. For a few hours, we just stole kisses, laughed, and talked about the future.

From Brittany's room, we hear the front door open, and keys being dropped on the table. That can only mean one thing. Mr. Pierce is home from work.

**I'm not sure how to write Mr. Pierce's character yet, so I'll stop here for now. Please review, the next chapter will be coming soon.**


	6. Heart Out

Some Ships Will Never Sink

"Girls! Time for dinner!" we heard Mrs. Pierce call from the kitchen.

"Ready to eat?" Britt asked me, smiling and poking my nose.

I pretended to bite at her finger, which made her laugh. I took her hand and led her downstairs. We greeted her dad, and sat down to eat. Brittany's mom had made casserole tonight, and it was fantastic. It was a normal dinner, talking about our day and all that stuff.

"So, honey, did Brittany and Santana tell you the news?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"What news?" her father asked, an interested look on his face.

"We're dating now." Brittany said with zero hesitation. I smiled at how proud of our relationship she was.

"Oh, wow…I mean, good for you girls." He said, pressing his mouth together.

Brittany squeezed my hand under the table. I looked at Mr. Pierce, who now looked extremely uncomfortable. I shrugged it off and we finished our dinner.

After eating, I got a text from my mom saying it was time to come home. I waved goodbye to Britt's parents, and she walked me to the door. We stepped outside, the air just a little chilly. Britt gave me a sly smile before kissing me, pushing me against the side of her house. I ran my hands through her hair, not breaking the kiss.

She finally pulled away, keeping her face a few centimeters from mine. "My parents are gonna think you kidnapped me."

"I know. I better go." I said. I kissed her again and walked to my car.

"Hey, San?"

I turned a little too eagerly. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Britt said, smiling shyly.

I felt my heart explode and my breath catch in my throat. "I love you too."

I saw her standing on her porch as I drove away, smiling hard to myself. I reached my house and rushed through the door.

"I'm guessing it went well?" my mom said, chuckling at my entrance.

I just nodded. I haven't been this happy for years. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

** I miss u already :( **

My smile grew wider as I texted her back.

**I'll see you tomorrow xx love you**

She didn't text back, which is odd. I brushed it off. She's probably busy.

I went upstairs, brushed my teeth and hair out, and climbed into bed. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard loud knocking on the door. I sat up, panicking. It was silent for a few seconds until I heard my mom yell for me.

"Santana! Get down here!"

I ran downstairs, worried about what could possibly be going on. I stopped as I saw Brittany, tears in her eyes. As soon as she saw me she ran to me and threw her arms around my neck. I just held her in my arms as she cried into my shoulder.

"Shhh." I whispered in her ear. "You're okay. What happened?"

I led her to the couch and sat her down, positioning myself right next to her. She leaned into me and took my hands in hers, still crying.

"Brittany honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked, visibly worried.

"M-my dad…he hates me." She sobbed.

"Is it because we told him about us?" I asked, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

She nodded. I saw her realize what I was feeling and she immediately hugged me tighter.

"It's okay, San. It isn't your fault. I still love you." She whispered to me.

We both calmed down a little.

"Did he kick you out?" I was secretly frightened for her answer.

Brittany shook her head."No. I was in bed about to text you when I heard my parents trying to argue quietly." She sniffled. "I heard my dad saying how he wouldn't accept me as his daughter if I was gay. He told my mom about how it's wrong that I even think it's acceptable as a lifestyle, and that I was choosing to go to hell."

At that I tensed up. "Brittany. He's wrong. You're perfect in every way. Your dad is an idiot if he thinks that it's a choice because it isn't." I hugged her to me, feeling her tears leave traces on my neck.

"That's the thing, San. Even if it were a choice, I'd still choose to be with you. I've never had a crush on a girl before you came along. I'm in love with you. I've always found boys attractive, but you've always been so beautiful. I have no idea what my sexuality is, but I don't care about that because I have you. If people want to put labels on me just because I'm dating another girl, then let them. My dad just needs to understand that I only want to be with you."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me…did you really mean all of that?" I said, on the verge of crying again, but this time, it was out of love for my amazing girlfriend. Even my mom had placed a hand on her heart and had tears forming in her eyes.

"Of course I did. I really love you." She gave me a small smile.

"I love you too. I really love you too." That's all I said before I pressed my lips to hers, giving her a quick but meaningful kiss.

"Brittany…" My mom finally spoke. "You should probably stay here tonight. I don't want you to have to feel unwelcome in your own home."

Britt smiled and stood to hug my mom. "Thank you so much Mrs. Lopez."

My mom looked at both of us and smiled warmly. "I know what I said this morning, about you two not being alone, but it seems like that's the best thing for you tonight. It's alright if you sleep in Santana's room, Brittany."

"Thanks, mom. I promise, nothing's going to happen. I love you." I said, giving my mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Mrs. Lopez." Britt said, following me upstairs to get ready for bed.

Once we were in my room, she took pajamas from her drawer (yes, we have a special drawer in each other's houses for our stuff) and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her close to me. We snuggled together until we couldn't get any closer. I positioned myself so that our faces were level and looked into her eyes. She leaned in to kiss me, and I gladly accepted. We slowly fell asleep, tangled in each other's arms.

**Please review!**


	7. Is There Someone Who Can Watch You?

Some Ships Will Never Sink

I awoke the next morning with a sleeping Brittany in my arms. I could hear voices downstairs, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Brittany's chest rose and fell slowly. Smiling at her sleeping form, I kissed her softly to wake her up. I watched her blue eyes flutter open. A small smile played on her lips as she sat up, stretching her arms behind her head. She ran a hand through her hair before turning back to me and pulling me to her by my shirt. I was caught in a slow but passionate kiss, leaving me breathless.

She paused. "Who's downstairs?"

"I don't know." I said, getting up to go check.

I crept quietly down the stairs and looked around the corner. Britt's mother was sitting in our living room, eyes puffy like she'd been crying. I made my way back to my room where Brittany was waiting for me.

"Babe, your mom's here."

Her head snapped up and she stood up. She took my hand in hers and led me down the stairs, keeping me close to her. Her mom saw us and immediately stood to hug us.

"Oh, Brittany, I'm so sorry about your father." Mrs. Pierce said, holding Britt tight in her arms.

"Does he still love me?" her voice cracked as she said it. The sound alone made my heart break. I rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Of course he still loves you. He's just very opinionated and he just never expected this to happen. I'm sure he'll learn to accept you no matter what."

Britt tried to smile, but gave up. She hugged her mom again and then turned to me. I pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I placed mine on her neck. My head lay on her chest and I could feel her heart beating. We stayed like that for a while, both of our moms talking quietly about the incident and what was going to happen. While they were distracted, I reached up and kissed her, running my tongue over her bottom lip. We pulled away from our PDA-like state and I spoke up.

"So what's going to happen?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Well, we aren't sure about that yet," my mom said, "but we've agreed that Brittany can stay here while her mother tries to work things out."

With that, a smile spread over Britt's face. "You mean it's fine if I stay here?"

Our moms nodded in agreement.

I grabbed her hand as unnoticeably as I could, giving it a small squeeze.

Mrs. Pierce stayed for a cup of coffee before she had to leave for work. Brittany and I grabbed breakfast and headed back upstairs to spend the rest of our Sunday in our pajamas and a whole lot of Netflix.

I studied Brittany's features as she watched whatever movie we had decided to watch. Her lips were soft and pink, the corners of her mouth slightly turned upward. Her eyes as blue as the most beautiful ocean you can think of. I traced the shape of her face with my eyes, examining every detail carefully. She finally looked over to me and smiled.

"Caught you looking again, San." She said playfully.

"What good is being in a relationship if you can't stare at the one you love?" I gave her a quick kiss.

"Aww…" she smiled, her nose scrunching up in the most adorable way.

I shifted so that my knees rested on her legs and my face was nuzzled in her neck. I began to leave a trail of kisses across her jawline and above her collarbones. She looked down at me as she took my hand in hers and kissed my lips. I smiled against her kiss. I was genuinely happy for the first time in years. We ended up forgetting about the movie and getting lost in our love for each other.

"I love you." And I meant it.

**Not sure if I'm happy about this chapter but yeah. Please review! **


	8. She Way Out

Some Ships Will Never Sink

"Wake up!" I heard Britt yell before she smacked me with a pillow.

Ah, yes, the fabulous Monday morning. We'd decided that Brittany should stay with us until everything cleared up. I groaned and rolled on to my stomach, burying my head in the pillow. Britt rested herself on top of me before putting her mouth close to my ear.

"What's wrong San? Do you not love me enough to get out of bed?" I could hear the fake pout in her voice.

With this, I turned my head so that I faced her. I gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you enough to do anything."

We didn't end up getting out of bed early anyways. I was a little busy with Brittany's mouth. Our session was getting pretty heated when my alarm went off on my phone. I pulled away to turn it off. I was just about to resume my kisses, but Brittany stopped me.

"Babe, we really need to get ready." There was a hint of a frown on her face.

I reluctantly got up and we went to put on our Cheerios uniforms. Brittany and I have known each other for years, so this isn't anything out of the normal for us. Even so, this time I found my eyes lingering on the perfect shape of her body. I quickly looked at the floor, pulling on my uniform as well. I was half dressed when I felt arms wrap around me and a pair of lips press on my neck. A small, involuntary moan escaped my lips and I felt Britt smile into my neck. She continued to kiss in the same spot, putting just enough pressure on me. After a minute or two of this, stopped and moved to my ear.

"You need to get dressed now." She said playfully before kissing my cheek and beginning to brush out her hair.

I pulled on the last piece of my uniform and brushed my hair out. Brittany had already gotten her hair pulled back into the ever-famous Cheerio high pony. I watched her apply some foundation and mascara before sitting on the bed and telling me about how cotton candy is basically just a magic cloud of candy. I just smiled at her and pulled my hair back. After adjusting my high pony, I walked over to my bed where Britt was sitting and draped my arms over her shoulders, straddling her legs.

"Are we going to tell everyone at school?" Brittany asked.

"I…I don't know."

Kurt Hummel was the only openly gay kid at our school, besides Blaine Anderson who'd transferred from Dalton Academy. If he wasn't such a queen, Kurt wouldn't be here today. I'll be honest. I, Santana Lopez, head bitch of McKinley, was scared to tell everyone that I was a lesbian. Britt was apparently bisexual, so it was slightly easier for her. Plus, she won't accept bullying. I know it shouldn't bother me, I just don't want everyone in Britt's and my business.

"It's alright if you don't want to come out yet, San. We can start off slow and just tell the Glee Club."

"That club is pretty fruity isn't it?" I laughed.

Brittany smiled and gave me a quick kiss. I pulled her back in for a longer one, my lips lingering on hers for what seemed like a few seconds. Turns out, it'd been 2 minutes. Oops.

We walked into McKinley with our pinkies linked, like usual. A little early to class, we set our bags in the back row and sat together, flirting without anyone noticing. The rest of the class filed in and Mr. Schuester silenced the class. I could feel the nervousness rising in my stomach as I raised my hand slowly.

"Santana?"

"I have an announcement to share with the class, if that's alright." My voice shook the slightest bit. I adjusted my hair, trying to regain my cold front.

I walked to the front of the room.

"Um, this is really hard so I'm just gonna say it…I'm a lesbian."

The expressions of the Glee Club would have been hilarious if I didn't feel like I was about to die. Quinn and Rachel's mouths literally dropped open. Puck sat back with a gleam of interest in his eye. Finn looked around for help on what to say or do. I felt a familiar pair of arms hug me from behind.

"And we're dating now." Brittany said, kissing my temple, causing me to break a smile.

"That's great!" Mr. Schuester said, pulling us both into a hug.

Quinn ran up and hugged both of us. I saw Mercedes and Artie high-five as Mike pulled two $5 bills out of his wallet.

Wait, were they seriously betting on my sexuality?

"I'm really happy that you've discovered who you really are, Santana." Finn said as he buried me in a bear hug.

"Back off, Hudson. She's mine now." Britt said playfully punching Finn's arm.

"Yeah, Hudson." Rachel said, smiling at us then taking his hand and walking back to their seats with him.

Britt and I walked back to our seats. I could feel the huge smile on my face but I couldn't stop. I waited until Mr. Schuester had everyone's attention again before stealing a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend.

"I love you, San." She whispered to me.

"I love you too, Britt-Britt." I whispered back using her nickname. I felt her smile and lean back into my shoulder.

The bell rang and I sighed. We didn't have our next class together. I gave her a kiss before walking to my next class, thinking about her the whole time. God, I'm so whipped.

**I feel like this story is getting boring ugh. Please review!**


	9. Sex

Some Ships Will Never Sink

I waited at the lockers after school for Brittany. I was just about to text her when I felt a hand run down my back, making me involuntarily shiver.

"Hi, San." She said, smiling.

"Hey, ready to go?"

She nodded.

I looked around before taking her hand in mine. Our relationship wasn't public to the whole school yet. I didn't want to risk anything.

As soon as we got in my car, I leaned over and kissed her. Her lips softly pulled away from mine.

"Can we get ice cream?' Britt asked, blue eyes sparkling.

I laughed at how cute she was. "Of course we can."

Brittany ordered strawberry and I ordered mint chocolate chip. We enjoyed our ice cream on the drive back to my house. My mom was at work, and my dad was on a business trip, so we had the house to ourselves.

We put our bags in my room and she immediately wrapped me in her arms, resting her forehead on mine. I smiled and kissed her softly, slowly deepening the kiss. Her hands worked her way into my hair, releasing it from its ponytail. I moved my hands to her waist and pulled her closer to me. Without breaking the kiss, we moved to the bed. She sat down and I positioned myself on top of her. My breath hitched in my throat as her hands found the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. I rested my hand on her upper thigh. She adjusted our bodies so that I was lying on the bed, with Britt in top of me. I removed her shirt and skirt, moving my hands to her upper back. She gently took off my skirt, leaving us both in our underwear. I fidgeted with her bra until it came off. She tossed it to the floor and I couldn't help but look down at her breasts. Brittany caught me staring.

"Enjoying the view?" she whispered.

All I could do was nod.

She smiled as she reached around me, removing my bra and letting her eyes travel down my body. I regained control of my body enough to sit up slightly, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and pulling her against me. Brittany's mouth moved to my neck, sucking lightly along my collarbone. I felt my breathing become heavier as I ran a finger along the hem of her underwear. She gasped against my skin. I pulled her underwear off, leaving her fully naked. Brittany paused.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, San?" she asked quietly, running her thumb over my lips.

"I'm sure. I love you."

She kissed me again, running her fingers down my stomach. I felt her fingers pull my underwear to the side. My grip tightened on her waist as she slipped a finger inside of me. She started to work her hand in a circular motion, eventually adding another finger. A few moans escaped my mouth as she pumped faster. I could feel her hot breath on my ear.

"Britt…" I moaned.

She continued to press into me, going as deep as she could. I almost screamed. The sex was never this good with any of the guys I'd ever been with. My head swam as a loud, final moan passed through my body. I arched my back, slamming back down to the bed as the wave of orgasm passed through me.

"You want me to return the favor?" I asked, still out of breath.

Britt smiled and kissed me. I flipped her so that I hovered over her naked form. I trailed a line of kisses from her collar down to her cleavage. My hand traveled along her hips and inner thigh before reaching her core. I could feel my fingers shaking and cursed myself for being such a wimp. I placed my forefinger on her gently and slowly slid it in. Brittany moaned softly and grabbed a handful of my hair. I repeated the action with my middle finger, adding it inside of her. It was a new sensation, the feeling of Britt's walls tightening on my fingers, the satisfying wetness, hearing her moan because of my actions. It was surreal. I pumped my fingers faster, causing her to gasp loudly. I took it a step further, gently placing my lips on Brittany's nipple, sucking and flicking it with my tongue. She moaned again and again with pleasure. My fingers were going full speed now and I could tell she was close. Brittany let out one last scream before pulling my face to hers and kissing me.

"That was the best I've ever had." She whispered to me.

I couldn't help but smile. "You're the best I'll ever have."

"Awwe, San." Britt kissed my nose, cuddling me in her arms.

"I love you, Brittany."

"I love you too, Santana."

We drifted off into sleep, wrapped in each others arms, bodies closer than they'd ever been before. She's the one. She always has been, and always will. That's the only thing I'm 100% certain on. Britt and I are meant to be.

**I never write smut so this was SUPER awkward to write. Please review!**


	10. There Isn't a The 1975 Song That Fits

Some Ships Will Never Sink

I awoke the next morning wrapped in the arms of a sleeping Brittany. Well, a sleeping, _naked _Brittany. I then realized that I myself was also naked. My eyes widened as

I slowly remembered last night. I couldn't help but smile. I placed gentle kisses on her neck, waking her up softly.

"Hey babe." I said, kissing her good morning.

"Good morning." I heard in between kisses.

Part of me hoped she would bring up last nights events. Another hoped she didn't. I didn't understand this feeling. Why was I this nervous? I love her and I know she loves me. Her eyes fluttered across my face, seeming to take in every feature. She moved her gaze along the contours of my neck and collarbones until stopping at my breasts, still unclothed. I saw her smile, burying her face in my hair.

"I love you." Britt whispered.

"I love you too."

"San, do you, uh, do you think last night was a mistake?"  
I felt my heart break. "Not at all…do you?"

"Nope." She said, popping the p and smiling. "I thought it was perfect timing."

I snuggled closer to her, feeling the heat from her body fading into mine. My head rested on her chest, her lay on a pillow behind me. Brittany stroked my hair softly as I left small kisses on her.

"Santana!" my mom called from downstairs.

"Oh shit." I said, getting up and throwing pajama pants and a t-shirt on. I ran my hands through my hair. It was pretty tangled from last night.

"What?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"I came home last night around midnight."

"And…?"

"I always check on you before I go to sleep. You and Brittany weren't very, uh…clothed when I went to check." She said awkwardly, looking at random objects in our living room.

"Oh God," I said, panicking, "I'm sorry it won't happen again just don't make her leave, please?" I begged. Begging. Santana Lopez was _begging._

"I won't make her go back to her house if she feels threatened."

"Thank you s-"

"But," my mom cut me off. "I don't know if I can trust you two to sleep in the same room."

"If it's that bad," a soft voice interjected, "I could just go back to my house…"

Brittany had come to see what was taking me so long. She had been at the top of the stairs listening. I could see tears beginning to well in her eyes, breaking my heart into millions of pieces.

"Britt," I stood up to hug her. "I don't want you going back to that house if you don't feel completely safe."

"Santana, I love you. I don't want to be at a bad place with anyone in your family. If it's better for me to leave, then I will. I just want to be with you." She smiled at me, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Brittany, its perfectly fine if you still want to stay here." My mom told her gently.

"Are you sure?" Britt said, biting her lip in the cutest way.

My mom and I both nodded.

Another smile, a real one this time. "I'll stay."

I squealed a little before hugging her close to me. She hugged me back and left a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Girls, we do need to talk about the, uh, sleeping situation."

Oh God.

"Mom, I swear it won't ever happen again. I promise." That was a lie. I felt terrible, but she's my girlfriend. And she's hot. And we're two hormonal teenagers that live in the same house.

"I want to believe you, Santana. But I know what goes on."

"Please mom?"

"I was a teenager too. You two are living together for now. I'm not stupid, I know it's probably happened before."

"No it hasn't, I swear that was the first and only time." Okay, that was a half-lie. First time with Britt? Yes. First time in general? Not exactly.

She sighed. "The answer to a question I never asked."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to prove that we can handle not doing certain, um, adult things." I forced a smile.

"I know I can't stop you two from having sex. Not at your age."

"Wow mom, way to come right out and say it…" I could feel my cheeks reddening. Glancing at Brittany, I saw that her cheeks had turned a pink color.

"But," she continued, " I can control if it happens in this house."

"Fine." I said, defeated.

"I can sleep on the couch, if it's alright?" Britt said.

I shook my head. "You can have my bed. It's a lot more comfortable."

She gave me a small smile, running her hand along my back without my mom noticing.

"Okay then, it's settled. I sleep on the couch, Britt sleeps in my bed."

"Wait, I have a question." Brittany said. "Does this mean no more cuddles or just no more sleeping in the same bed?" she pouted.

"Just no sleeping in the same bed. You get cuddles in the daytime and at school." I smiled at how quickly her face lit up.

"I'll give you girls one thing." My mom said. "You make a pretty cute couple."

We just looked at each other and smiled.

/

It was a teacher meeting day or something, so we had the day off. I told my mom that I was going to take Britt to the movies.

"What do you wanna see?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine.

"I don't know, they all look pretty good." she looked at me. "What haven't you seen yet?"

"Um, Into the Storm, The Giver, The Fault In Our Stars." I listed.

"Wait, you haven't seen The Fault In Our Stars yet?"

"I just finished the book."

"Let's see that one, then." She said, giving me a quick kiss on the side of my head.

"Works for me." I smiled.

We paid for our tickets and made our way to the concession stand. Britt told me she wanted to pay for the food because I paid for the tickets. I let her pay for the popcorn, but bought Britt a package of gummy worms for later. We sat at the far end of the movie theater There was only a few people there, but come on, we were gonna make out during the movie. I didn't really want anyone to feel awkward.

The movie started and I snuggled into Brittany. Almost ten minutes in, I turned to kiss her. She accepted and we adjusted ourselves so that I was facing her. I trailed my fingers down her back. She ran hers up my thigh, grabbing my ass and pulling me toward her more. The kiss became more intense, and Britt started to reach for the buttons on my jeans.

"In here?" I whispered. "What if someone sees us, or hears us?"

"Then we're just gonna have to be quiet." Brittany said, smiling and biting my lower lip, unbuttoning my pants and pulling them down to my ankles.

I ran my hands up her leggings, pressing my fingers onto her. She allowed me to slide them off of her, leaving us in our panties. I started to suck at the skin on her neck, slowly running my fingers down her body. I rubbed her through the outside of her panties before moving them to the side and inserting one of my fingers. I saw her bite her lip so she wouldn't moan. I added another. A very quiet moan escaped her. I turned to see if anyone had heard. No one was turned around. I pumped my fingers faster, running my thumb across her clit. The action made her even wetter. I repeated the action a few more times. Britt came, struggling to hold in her moans.

"God, San." She whispered.

She kissed me again, pulling my panties down to my ankles where my jeans still were. She stopped suddenly, looked around to see if anyone was watching, then lowered herself onto her knees.

"What are you do-" I gasped, cutting myself off.

Britt was leaving a trail of kisses up the inside of my thigh. I'd always wanted to know what this felt like. I never would have asked Puck or anyone to do this, though. She just kinda volunteered. She lightly licked where my opening is, making my whole body shudder. She did it again, deeper this time. I could feel her lips on me, her tongue flicking against my clit. It took everything I had not to scream. It felt amazing. I felt her put two fingers in, continuing to lick me. After a few minutes of sweet torture, I came. I bit my hand so I wouldn't make noise. We quietly pulled our clothes back to their normal position before watching the end of the movie.

**Wow that was a long chapter. I wrote more smut and I hate myself. ha. Please review!**


	11. An Encounter

Some Ships Will Never Sink

After the movie ended, Britt and I drove back to my house. I felt overwhelmed with adrenaline, happiness, and the slightest feeling of guilt for lying to my mom. On the other hand, she didn't say we couldn't have sex, just not in the house. Whatever. She doesn't have to know.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?" I looked over at my girlfriend.

"That was the best time I've ever had at a movie theater."

I laughed. "Same, Britt-Britt, same."

I pulled into my driveway and we got out. The leaves had just started to change color. Brittany took my hand in hers. She knew my favorite season was fall. I kissed her cheek and we walked to my front door. We entered and immediately stopped. I put my arm protectively around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To talk to my daughter."

Mr. Pierce sat in our living room, looking like he hadn't slept in a day or two. He stood, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Brittany," he began, "you're my daughter. I'll always love you, no matter what, but this is hard for me. I don't believe in gay marriage. Never have and never will. But, I'm going to have to deal with you not being, well, straight."

"What are you saying?" she asked, biting her lip.

"I'm saying that I love you, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully accept your sexuality."

"Dad, I don't even know what my sexuality is. All I know is that I love Santana. I always will, and sooner or later you're going to have to accept that."

I gave Britt a small smile and reached for her hand inconspicuously.

"I don't want you to see her anymore."

"Well you don't really have the power to do that so too bad." I said, tightening my grip on her hand.

"You can't talk to me like that." He said, voice cold.

"You can't take Britt away from me. I love her and she loves me. We're happy together. Isn't that what most parents want for their children?" I was hoping my voice wouldn't crack. I knew he could take her away from me if he wanted to. Every part of me was trying not to cry. Not in front of her. I couldn't.

The front door opened behind us.

"What's going on in here?" my mom asked.

"He's trying to take her away from me." I turned to face my mom, struggling to keep the tears from spilling.

"Mr. Pierce, I'm sure we can work this out."

"I'm sure we can."

"These girls, they really do love each other. How could you just tear them apart?" my mom said, placing her hands on our shoulders.

"Their relationship is going against my beliefs and what I stand for."

"I understand that would be difficult, but wouldn't you rather have your daughter be in a happy relationship than in no relationship because of you?"

"She can be in a happy relationship. There's plenty of boys on the football team who would be happy to date my daughter."

"I don't want to date any of the boys on the football team. They all think I'm stupid! Santana is the only one who really believes in me, boy or girl. Why don't you love me enough to realize that I'm happy?" A tear rolled down her face. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"Look, Mr. Pierce. I love your daughter. I know she's important to you, but she's important to me, too. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't love her more than anyone else. I just want her to feel accepted for who she loves. I'm not a bad person and I'll always be there for her. What's so bad about that?"

"It isn't right. You two shouldn't be allowed to love each other. The Bible says th-"

"Well maybe the Bible is crap! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe things have changed since the thousands of years ago it was written?"

"I find that extremely offensive and maybe you should choose your words more carefully."

"No, what's offensive is you telling me that I'm not good enough for Brittany because we're girls. Newsflash: it's 2014. People are starting to accept that gay people have the same rights as straight people."

"They shouldn't." Mr. Pierce said with a hatred so deep it made me tense up out of fear and anger.

I felt a pull on my arm and the next thing I knew I was driving down the back roads of Lima with a crying Brittany in the passengers seat. I headed toward the apple orchard she loves so much. We stopped at the secret area we would always go to when we were kids. It was enclosed and had cherry blossom trees all around. The sun had gone down and you could smell the scent of the fresh apples from the orchard. I spread out a large blanket I always kept in my car. Taking Britt's hand in mine, I lead her to the blanket. We lied there for what could have been forever. I wiped away her tears, kissing her on her forehead, her nose, finally landing on her mouth.

"I love you." She whispered on my lips.

"I love you too. No matter what."

She intertwined our fingers together, resting her head in the crook of my neck. The only sounds were birds chirping in the distance and our breathing.

"Santana?" her voice was small.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me ever."

"I promise to love you until the day I die."

She leaned up and kissed me for a few seconds before settling into my neck again.

"Sing to me?" she asked, kissing my neck right above my collarbone.

"_It's just another night,_

_And I'm staring at the moon._

_ I saw a shooting star,_

_And I thought of you._

_I sang a lullaby,_

_By the waterside, and I knew._

_ If you were here,_

_I'd sing to you."_

I fell asleep shortly after Brittany. Under the moonlight, the amazing smell of fall, a beautiful girl who I'd give the world to in my arms. Why couldn't her dad accept us? If only he could really see how happy we were.

Around 5:30 in the morning, I felt someone poking my face.

"Britt?" I asked, not bothering to open my eyes.

"We fell asleep out here."

"Oh crap," I sat up, yawning, "We should probably get back."

Brittany wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I held her there for a while, trying to forget about her dad. We rolled up the blanket and threw it in the trunk before making the drive back to my house. We walked in my front door, where I got ambushed by a pair of arms that happened to belong to my mother.

"Thank God you're both alright! We had no idea where you were!"

"I'm really sorry about that…we just couldn't handle what he was saying about us."

My mom told us to go change and get cleaned up so we could talk about it over breakfast. In my room, Britt had taken my face in her hands and was kissing my lips softly, but passionately.

"Britt," I stopped her, "my mom's gonna think we're having sex again."

She giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"She left one short kiss on my lips before getting ready. I smiled at how lucky I was to have her before getting ready myself.

**A/N: This was a really long chapter too. I just really hate homophobic people so I made it really easy to hate Mr. Pierce. I thought the apple orchard thing was pretty cute. Please review!**


	12. 12

Some Ships Will Never Sink

Britt and I got dressed in comfy clothes since now it was much too late to go to school. Oh well. I'm not complaining. We walked downstairs together, pinkies linked together.

"Girls," my mom said softly, "can we talk?"

I nodded and we sat at the kitchen table. Brittany held my hand under the table, playing with my fingers. I smiled to myself.

"Brittany, I know your father may be a little, _judgmental_ of certain things…"

"He's never been like this before." She said, frowning a little.

"I know, honey. This isn't easy, but you can't stay here any longer, I'm afraid."

"What? Mom, that's so unfair!" I felt my heart break.

"It isn't up to me. I'd love for you to stay here longer, but he can take legal actions on us." My mom sighed.

"So I have to go live with him?" Britt asked, softly, eyes shimmering with tears threatening to spill.

"It's gonna be okay…everything's gonna be okay." I whispered into her hair as I embraced her.

"I'm so sorry." Was all my mom could get out.

/

Two weeks later, I sat in my bedroom alone. Brittany's dad had taken her out of school temporarily. I'd only seen her once since the day she had to leave. I took out my phone and scrolled through our pictures we'd taken together. There were normal ones, ugly ones, and my favorites, the cute ones. A tear slipped down my face as I stared at a picture of us kissing. We looked so happy. I need her back. A knock at my door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Santana?"

"Yeah, mom?"

She sat next to me on my bed. I was still looking at the picture of us.

"Oh, San," my mom said as she wiped the tears off my face, "I'm sorry about Brittany."

Hearing her name made me break.

"I miss her, mama." My voice cracked with the intensity of the sudden tears. I'd never been this heartbroken. My mom held me in her arms.

"I know, baby, I know."

I got my tears under control and sat up, sniffling.

"On the bright side," my mom said, taking my phone, "you guys are cute." She smiled a little at the picture.

"We haven's seen each other in two weeks." I whispered, trying to hold tears in.

"It's got to be hard. You two really love each other, don't you?"

"More than anything."

"Do you believe she is the love of your life?"

"Of course I do. She means the world to me." Another tear escaped.

My mom smiled. "True love always finds it's way back. Give it time, Santana. I can see you both in wedding dresses one day. It just has to happen when the universe wants it to happen."

"Thanks, mom." I hugged her and smiled a little.

She left, and I was left alone again. I took a deep breath and dialed her cell.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I was about to give up when I heard a small voice on the other end.

"Santana?"

"Britt? Oh god Britt I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," she sniffled. "Are you crying?"

"Yeah…are you?" I chewed on my lip as I listened to my girlfriend's beautiful voice.

"Yeah." Her voice cracked.

"I need to be with you. I feel like I'm dying without you here." More tears flowed down my face.

"My dad isn't home…he won't be home for another hour or so. Can you come over?"

I ran to my car, not hanging up with Britt. I made the ten minute drive to her house in just under five, making a few people a little angry on the way there.

"I'm here." I said as I walked to her front door.

It opened and there stood a very disheveled Brittany S. Pierce. Her hair was lazily thrown up, and she was wearing sweatpants and a tank top. She still managed to look like a goddess. I knew I looked like crap.

"San…" her voice was soft.

I hugged her tight, breathing her in and stroking her hair. Her hands were tangled in my t-shirt, bunching up the fabric.

Britt led me into the house and shut the door before pinning me against the wall and kissing me. I deepened the kiss, placing my hands gently on her cheeks.

"I missed you so much, Britt-Britt." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you…" she said, "and I hate my dad for doing this to us. He's threatening to send me to a straight camp." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Was all I could say.

"Come with me." She smiled a little.

Brittany led me upstairs to her room.

"Lay with me?"

I smiled and snuggled up next to her. The familiar strawberry scent I loved so much drifted to my nose. Her ocean blue eyes stared into my dark brown ones. I placed a soft kiss on her lips before adjusting myself so that we lay as close as possible.

"I am so very in love with you, Brittany."

"I love you too, San."

It wasn't long until we fell asleep. I'm not sure how long we slept, but I do remember a pretty rude awakening.

My eyes opened as I heard a door slam. I saw Britt's eyes open too, squinting against the light. A hand grabbed the back of my t-shirt, pulling me roughly off her bed.

"Dad! Stop!" I heard Brittany yell.

Realizing what was happening, I got to my feet. Might as well look like I could completely kick his ass.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from my daughter!" Mr. Pierce bellowed.

"I love her." I said calmly.

"She'll never love you the same way. Just leave."

"But I do love her the same way. I always will, no matter what crap you put us through!" Britt said, tears brimming in her eyes.

The look of anger that crossed Mr. Pierce's face frightened Brittany, and the tears began to fall. I started towards her, wanting to comfort her. Suddenly, a burning pain flashed across my cheek. Her dad had slapped me, sending me back to the other end of the room.

"San!" Britt shrieked.

"I'm okay, babe." My face stung from where he slapped me.

"Daddy, please stop hurting her." Brittany sobbed.

His face softened a little at the way her voice cracked and strained. She was trying to stop crying, but she couldn't. It was too much. I broke. The tears started to flow, and I couldn't stop them.

"Oh god, San, please don't cry." She pleaded, more tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Brittany, I just…I just love you so much and it hurts to not be allowed to love you how I want. It feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest with every second I'm without you and I just want to be with you freely."

"I can't allow you see her. She's straight and you need to realize it."

"Dad, I can't be straight. I'm in love with Santana. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. Please let me be with her? Please?"

His jaw was clenched. "Never."

Brittany ran past her dad. While he was distracted, I ran too. We ran to my car, and I unlocked the doors.

"Wait." Mr. Pierce called out.

I stopped with my hand on the door handle.

"You can come with me and I won't hurt your little girlfriend, or you can go with her and you'll have no idea what I'll do."

"San…I don't want him to hurt you." She told me softly.

"He won't do anything to me." I said, hoping she didn't hear the way my voice shook.

"Last warning." His voice was cold.

"I'm going with her." Britt said, opening the door and climbing in.

I stared down Mr. Pierce as I climbed in and started the engine.

Britt asked if we could go back to the apple orchard. Smiling, I took her hand in mine and followed the back roads until we reached it. I spread out the large blanket, taking a smaller blanket out to cover ourselves with. We lied down, snuggling close in each others arms. I ran my thumb lightly across her bottom lip. She draped her leg over mine, intertwining them. We were so close, I could hear her heart beating. Britt tilted my head lightly until I looked into her eyes. She kissed me, hugging me even closer to her.

"San?" Brittany asked, "Will we ever be able to be together without my dad hating us?" her tone was sad.

"I really hope so…." I placed a kiss on her jaw line. "I love you, Britt."

"I love you too." She said, adjusting our bodies until she lied above me, leaning down for a kiss.

Her lips met mine and I nipped softly at her bottom lip. I ran my hands over her slender body, stopping at her waist. I played with the hem of her t-shirt before slowly sliding it off. Brittany kissed me with more hunger and ferocity and began undressing me. We were left completely naked. She trailed her hand down my body before her fingers found their destination. I moaned as she slipped more in. I was more wet than usual, probably because we hadn't had sex in over two weeks. Brittany bit at my neck, pushing further into me. I gasped as she started to work her fingers faster, rubbing me with her thumb as she went. I let out a final moan, flattening myself out on the blanket. She kissed me, deepening the kiss with her tongue. I flipped her over.

"Britt?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said, her voice quick with anticipation.

"I was thinking," I said with a sly smile, "that maybe I should return the favor of what you did in the movie theater."

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip. I took that as a yes. Slipping two fingers inside of her, I left a trail of kisses down her stomach. I spread her legs until I had enough space. Tentatively, I licked her clit. Her hips bucked, signaling me to do more. I licked the same spot, just harder and longer this time.

"San…" she moaned.

Pulling her closer to me, I fit my mouth around her opening, sucking at it lightly. She gasped and her hands found their way into my hair. I kept sucking, flicking at her clit every once in a while. Britt's moans were becoming increasingly louder until she finished, grip tightening then relaxing on my hair. I kissed back up her stomach until I found her mouth.

"I'll love you 'til the day I die." I said into her neck.

I felt her smile and she tilted my face gently with her hand until my eyes looked into hers. She kissed me and we lied together, listening to the sounds of nature and breathing in the scent of fall. I closed my eyes and cuddled into her side. Even though we weren't allowed to be together, I was still happy with being here with her.


End file.
